


Purisima [Fanart]

by coffeesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime
Summary: Cover art inspired by DiazTuna's gorgeous story, "Purisima".
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Purisima [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Purisima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968166) by [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna). 



> The moment I saw Tuna and Practical Magic AU I knew I would give anything to do art for such a wonderful combination of writer and premise and the story was everything we could ask for and more. Leave her all the love, kudos and comments for her beautiful fic! :)

For the Swan Queen Supernova V.


End file.
